onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Going Home
"Going Home" is the 55th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary The race is on to stop Pan from enacting another curse on the residents of Storybrooke, which could kill every living soul in town. Plot 'Teaser' "You never cease to amaze me, Peter," says Felix whilst approaching Storybrooke's landmark well alongside a scroll-carrying Peter Pan, whose consciousness remains in the body of Henry Mills. The Lost Boy further commends his master on being able to outwit the Evil Queen in less than a day and Pan explains that Regina loves Henry, which makes her weak. Now standing beside the well, Pan states that this is where the new Dark Curse shall be cast and he asks his loyal follower if he has all the ingredients needed. Felix hands over a drawstring sack, which Peter opens, and he asks his master if all the residents of Storybrooke will be dead once the deed is done. "Worse," says Pan, "They'll be slaves to this new land we're making. With no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering... will be eternal." As he explains this, he begins throwing ingredients from the sack down into the well's mystical waters. Over at the Mills family mausoleum, Mary Margaret remains stunned that another curse could be underway, and Emma asks Mr. Gold, who's standing in front of everybody, if it will be just like the last one. Gold explains that the first curse was enacted to service the Queen's wishes, whereas this one shall be done per Pan's desire; "I would count on something hellish." Regina informs the others that the curse was built to be unstoppable, ergo, there's nothing that can be done, but Rumple mentions that it is possible to stop it. Regina is surprised by this news, wondering what the Dark One means, and he says that the person who originally cast the curse - Regina - would be able to use the scroll to prevent the new one. "What she did," Pan says over at the well, holding a small bottle that contains a magical substance in his hand, "Is child's play compared to what I've got in mind." He drops the bottle into the well, and Felix, smiling, comments that he knew his master would win, repeating his mantra of "Peter Pan never fails". Pan smiles also before dropping the final ingredient from the sack into the well. Back at the mausoleum, Regina wonders what it is she has to do, and Gold tells her that she has to destroy the scroll as this shall end both Pan's curse and hers, however, he warns her of a price that will need paying - a steep one. The Queen asks what the Dark One suggests they do, and Rumple says that, instead of going to Pan, they can bring him to them with the aid of a spell: one that shall return Pan and Henry to their own bodies. Meanwhile, Felix looks down into the well and is disappointed that nothing's happening; he asks Pan if they're missing something, and the leader of the Lost Boys answers positively. Felix wonders what this missing ingredient is, and Pan explains that he needs to add the heart of the thing he loves most. The loyal Lost Boy asks if they need Rumplestiltskin's heart, as he is Pan's son, but Peter answers negatively this time, admitting that he never did love Rumple. "Well then who's heart do we need? Who do you love?" Felix continues to ponder, and his master tells him that love can mean many things; it doesn't just come from romance or family, but from loyalty and friendship as well. "Only one person has always believed in Pan," he states, and Felix, knowing what this means, becomes afraid. Pan tells him not to be, saying that he should be flattered, but Felix screams many defiant "no"s as his master plunges his hand into his chest and rips out his glowing, beating heart. Pan then crushes the heart into dust, killing his sidekick, and sprinkles this dust into the well along with the rest of the curse's ingredients. Felix remains dead on the forest floor. "If I'm back in my own body that means... I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys," Henry, who remains in Pan's body, realizes over at the mausoleum. Gold tells the boy that he's exactly right, but Regina points out that even the Dark One isn't powerful enough to cast such a spell. Gold owns up to this, but informs the Queen that, given the proper tools, he could be. Tinker Bell then suggests he use the Black Fairy's wand - one of the first fairy's that ever existed; trained in dark magic and exiled by the Blue Fairy - which is currently in the possession of the deceased Mother Superior. Gold figures this, and David wonders what they're waiting for, saying that they need to "hit the convent". Tink asks the prince if she can come too, as she still has to pay her respects to Blue as it is, and Rumple says that it's settled, telling the rest of those in attendance to follow him back to his pawn shop. As the group begins dispersing, with Hook and Neal leaving with Tink and David, the latter of which kisses his wife goodbye, we see that the dastardly shadow is floating above the mausoleum, having eavesdropped on everything our heroes have said. It flies away, knowing where to go to stop them. At the well, Peter Pan adds the final sprinkling of dust from Felix's heart to his Dark Curse and watches with glee as green smoke begins to rise from the landmark, threatening the entirety of Storybrooke. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' We are shown a panoramic view of Prince Charming's castle, and inside what is supposed to be Emma's future nursery, a heavily pregnant Snow White looks sadly at the not-yet-complete magical wardrobe she may have to use to transport herself and her baby away from her home in the Enchanted Forest. She then approaches the Blue Fairy, who's hovering within the nursery, and we see that her husband Prince Charming is in the room with her. Snow asks the fairy what is to happen should the plan fail, as they all know a magic wardrobe is a long-shot, and Blue tells the princess that they shall all be transported to the Queen's new land; they will lose their memories and become slaves to her darkest desires. Therefore, they have to have faith that Snow's child will find a way to save them, but Snow points out that if they don't know who they are and they can't tell their daughter that she's the savior, then she won't have any way of knowing what to do. Blue explains that, someday, when the time is right, their story shall reveal itself to her, and she tells the uneasy princess that she has to trust her. Snow wonders what the fairy means by their "story", and Blue admits to not yet knowing, but says she does know that it will happen. Snow wonders further how Blue can be so sure, and she says that she has the one thing that Snow needs now more than anything: hope. "Good luck, Snow. Have faith," she tells her before flying out the window, and Snow points out that that's easy to say when you have magic wings and a wand. Charming, hearing this, tells his wife that all they can do is choose to believe her. Snow doesn't know how to respond and simply approaches her daughter's cradle, which has her unicorn-themed mobile hanging above it; "This was supposed to be hers," she says, adding that they had such plans. Charming comes up behind his wife and reminds her that Blue had hope they can prevail, but Snow remains set on the idea that this curse has destroyed every dream her family ever had. The prince points out that they don't know what the future holds for them, but Snow angrily asks him how he can know that it holds anything good. He explains that the unknown isn't always bad; life is full of twists and turns that you never see coming, and this curse is just another turn. Taking a deep breath, Snow says that all she ever wanted was for them to raise their child together, as that was to be their happy ending... but now it's gone. "The future we imagined is gone, but that doesn't mean that we can't find another one. An unexpected one," the prince continues, gently taking hold of his wife's hands. He smiles at her, and after a long pause, Snow tells him that she chooses hope, and turns back to Emma's mobile. "I can believe," she states, steadying a spinning unicorn with the palm of her hand. In the present day, Mary Margaret does the same thing with the same mobile within Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. She tells Emma, who approaches, that it hung above her crib, before correcting herself in saying that it was supposed to hang over her crib. Emma tells her mother that she likes the unicorns, which makes Mary Margaret smile, and the former princess says that giving her daughter up when the curse hit was the hardest thing she ever had to do. "I know," Emma assures her, and Mary Margaret goes on to admit that every time she looks at the blonde she wonders what would have happened if she chose differently. This leads Emma to admit that she does the same thing with Henry, but Snow reminds her daughter that she was giving her son his "best chance". Emma says this to be true, but comments that things would be very different if she had kept him: they would have had a normal life together, back in Boston or someplace else; "But I guess all that was just not meant to be." As she says this, Henry is walked into the room and sat down by Belle and Regina, and Emma approaches her son to ask him if he's doing okay. He says that he is, and adds that he's ready to be himself again, at which Mr. Gold, who's standing behind the counter, assures his grandson that it shouldn't be much longer now before that happens. He flips through a spell book as he says this, and once he's put it down, he tells those within his shop that, once they have the wand, all shall be as ensured. Over at the local convent, Mother Superior's lifeless body rests peacefully within her coffin as three of her fellow fairies/nuns stand beside and mourn her in silence. It's not long before David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell walk in and approach them, with the latter apologizing for the interruption, adding that they need their help. "With what?" asks a nun, and Neal tells her that the Black Fairy's wand is there and that they need it. The nun says that they could never hand over such a weapon, and Tinker Bell admits to knowing it's a terrible, terrible thing, but warns her old friends that what's coming is much worse. "Where is it?" she demands, but suddenly, a banging is heard from outside the church; something is flying circles around the building and trying to get inside. As a strong wind whips over them, David wonders what the hell that was, and Hook tells the prince that it's Pan's shadow. The shadow presses itself up against a stain glass window, trying to push through, and the frightened nuns ask the others what it wants. Hook realizes that it must also want the Black Fairy's wand, and David tells all the nuns to run away, which they do, exiting the room. The shadow then finds a way inside via an open window and the four heroes left inside the church run to find cover in the form of a pew. The deadly shadow flies overhead, swooping towards the screen and causing it to fade to black. 'Act II' Neverland A long time ago... We see the Jolly Roger floating on the seas surrounding the main island of Neverland, whilst within its jungle, Captain Hook tells his right-hand man, Mr. Smee, to pick up the pace, commenting that it'd do their journey and his physique some good. Smee apologizes and stops when he hears rustling in the bushes, turning to the source of the noise. There's seemingly nothing there, but Smee says that this place gives him the creeps nonetheless, and when he continues following his captain, we see a pair of sinister eyes lurking in the vegetation. Hook waits up for Smee, who suggests heading back to the ship, but the captain refuses to do so until he's found a way off this cursed island, adding that they've dawdled there for too long and, now that he knows there's a dagger that can end the Dark One, they must return to their land. "My purpose is renewed," Hook tells his dazed sidekick, before carrying on with the journey, a handheld lantern leading his way. Smee asks why his captain's purpose can't be back at the ship, where it's safe, but before Hook can answer, his protégé is knocked unconscious by a club. "Smee..." Hook utters as he approaches the unconscious tradesman, but he's unable to get any closer due to the knife suddenly being pressed against his throat. "Aren't you a little old to be a Lost Boy?" asks the unseen female bearing the blade, but Hook assures her that he's not part of Pan's brigade and is anything but a boy. The shot moves to reveal Tinker Bell is holding the knife, and she positions herself behind the pirate so that she may talk directly into his ear, asking who he is and why he's there. He informs her that he's the captain of the Jolly Roger and is in the jungle looking for some magic that might help him make his way back home to his land. Turning his head to be able to look at her, Hook wonders if she has any magic, but Tink tells him that she's fresh out. He then fully maneuvers out of the position he's in to face Tink, whose knife remains aimed at his neck as he backs her into the bushes, and he tells her that he doesn't believe her, commenting that, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she's a fairy. She counter-states that, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he's a pirate, and he confirms this, asking the fairy if she's able to help him. She's surprised by the request and runs her knife up his chin, wondering if he's not worried about her slitting his throat, but, putting his lantern on a rock ledge, he points out that that's not the "fairy way"; he says that she should be helping him find his happy ending or something equally as precious. Tink explains that she was a fairy, a long time ago, but then her wings were taken away, and as for his "happy ending", he's on his own. Having put away her knife during this little conversation, Hook goes to grab something from his coat, and Tink quickly draws her weapon again. Taking out a flask of rum and popping off the lid, the pirate assures the former fairy that it's not a weapon (at least not in the "traditional sense") and offers her a drink. Tink puts away her blade and takes the flask, asking what's so important back home before taking a swig. Hook, who takes the flask for himself, explains that the Dark One murdered the woman he loved... and he intends to make him suffer for it. The captain takes a swig of his own, and Tinker Bell points out that killing Rumplestiltskin is Hook's happy ending, even if by doing so he could end his own existence. "I'd risk my life for two things," he makes clear, "Love and revenge. I lost the first... and if I die for my vengeance, then that's enough satisfaction for me." Back in the present day, the shadow is terrorizing the convent whilst Hook, Tink, David and Neal are hiding behind pews, the latter being armed with his magic coconut. David wonders if all that needs to be done is the candle being lit again, the same way it was trapped in Neverland, and Neal confirms this, suggesting that this time they get rid of it for good. Hook offers to draw it down by acting as live-bait, and Tink asks the pirate if he's sure he wants to do this; he tells her that, if it's the only way to prevent them all from being obliterated by Pan's curse, it's a risk he's willing to take. "I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge," she reminds him, be he informs her, "And one other important thing: me." With that, he steps out from the pews and calls out for the shadow, ducking and avoiding it when it swoops down to grab him. He asks the dark being if that's the best it's got, leading the shadow to fly into the captain and knock him clean off his feet, sending him sliding across the floor. David extends his arm and aids his hurt pirate buddy into getting back behind the pews, and the shadow continues to fly amok. Tink asks if Bae's able to trap it, but David tells her that it's too high and that they have to get closer, and Neal points out that he can't fly up there... turning to Tink. She reminds him that, if he hadn't noticed, she doesn't have her wings, but he reminds her in turn that she has a vial of pixie dust. She tells him it doesn't work, but Charming assures her that if she could make it work once then she can do it again. With little motivation, Tinker Bell comes out of hiding and slowly approaches the wild shadow, taking the vial of pixie dust from around her neck and removing the cork. It immediately begins glowing green with magic and the fairy closes her eyes as it flows through her. Neal quickly hands her both halves the coconut, and, closing her eyes again, Tink is able to light the candle with her regained magic. Happy, she herself glows green and flies up towards the shadow, lit candle in tow, which sucks it into the coconut. She traps it with the lid and everyone watches in amazement as she slowly lowers herself down to the floor, triumphant. Her feet stop glowing when they touch down on the ground, and Tink throws the coconut into a bowl of ceremonious fire lit beside the pew. A large pillar of black smoke is created as the shadow finally dies, and Hook, David and Neal come out of hiding also, with the former approaching Tink and commending her with, "Look who's still a fairy." "Look who's still a pirate," she replies, before noticing that he's clutching his side and asking if he's alright. He points out that he lost a hand once and this is nothing in comparison, and Tink tells him that, for the record, the reason he risked his life back there wasn't for love or revenge: it was for Emma. A small period of awkward silence ensues, which is broken when a familiar voice says, "Well done, Green." Everyone turns, shocked, to see Mother Superior up and out of her coffin, alive and well. She explains that, when Tink killed the shadow, hers was returned, and she was revived, thanking the Green Fairy and commending her on finally being able to believe in herself. Blue tells her "welcome back" and Tink appears shocked at the prospect of being a fairy again after having broken so many rules, but Mother Superior admits to being overly strict and tells her old pupil that she deserves her wings and has already earned them many times over. "Thank you," Tink says, choking up, and Blue proceeds to the matter of the Black Fairy's wand, making it magically appear in her hand and giving it to Neal, telling them to go and "save us all". The three men then exit with the wand, leaving the two fairies to catch up. David, Hook and Neal enter Mr. Gold's pawn shop and tell the others that the Blue Fairy's back and gave them the Black Fairy's wand. Emma turns to Gold and asks if there's anything else they need, and he begins digging in his cabinet for "one more item". He takes out a leather cuff and Mary Margaret wonders what it is. Rumple explains that it's the only useful thing he was able to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland and that the cuff itself renders anyone with magic utterly powerless. Regina, having experienced this (see "The Evil Queen"), tells Hook that she hasn't yet forgotten about all that business, as Gold gently places the cuff on Henry's wrist so that when Pan awakes, his powers will be blocked. Henry wonders what's to happen now and Gold explains that, once he enacts the spell, the boy shall fall into a deep sleep and wake up in his own body. "And you hang on to that scroll. And you come find us as fast as you can, okay?" Regina tells him, and Henry nods whilst Neal hands the Black Fairy's wand over to his father. Henry tells his mothers that when he handed his heart over to Pan, he thought he was being a hero, and apologizes, but David assures his grandson that he's not the one who has to be sorry: Pan does. "It's time," states Rumple, and Henry lays down on the couch he's sitting on, allowing Gold to wave the wand over him and keeping his eye on it at the Dark One's instruction. The young man's eyes soon close and Gold touches the tip of the wand to his forehead, causing a flash of bright light; Henry in Pan's body begins to spasm out of control as the spell takes effect, and Emma, worried like everyone else, asks what's happening. Gold explains that Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body and everyone watches in horror until the fit ends. Regina, looking down at the unconscious Pan, appears glad that it worked, and Emma says that they should go and find their son. As everyone begins filing out of the store, Belle sees that Rumple hasn't moved and approaches her true love, asking if he's coming with them. He tells her that he thinks not as he and his father have some "unfinished family business", and Belle, understanding, leaves the shop followed by a nervous Neal. Rumple continues to stare down at his unconscious father, anticipating his revival. 'Act III' Storybrooke October, 2011 The bell is heard ringing in Storybrooke's local elementary school and a younger Henry, who's out in the yard, puts away his unfinished class assignment on his family tree, placing the folder beneath his open lunchbox which he proceeds to eat from. Miss Blanchard notices the lonely young student and approaches him, wondering if there's a problem since he didn't turn in his homework again. He remains silent and a sympathetic Mary Margaret sits beside him, assuring him that things really will change if he just believes it. The young man simply shuts his lunchbox, completely despondent, leading his teacher to further assure him that life is unpredictable. Henry questions this statement, pointing out that it seems everything's pretty much the same around town, except him. Mary Margaret pauses, trying to figure the kid out, and he continues in saying that his birth mom didn't love him and Regina says she does, but she doesn't. He exclaims that he doesn't belong there, but Mary Margaret tells him otherwise, firmly telling him that he is loved. Another pause passes over them and the elementary teacher gets a sudden idea, saying that she'd like to show Henry something. As she begins to root around in her large purse, she informs the boy that earlier that morning she was cleaning out her bedroom closet, as she's done every week thousands of time, but this time, she found something she'd never noticed before. With that, she pulls out a large book that the audience should recognize from the present day: Henry's book of fairytales, with the title Once Upon a Time. She puts it on the table and explains that it was "just there", like... magic. Henry tells her that that's not possible and she agrees, but points out that it still happened; this book somehow arrived and Mary Margaret doesn't remember if it was given to her or if she forgot about it, but there it was. The young man carefully opens it up and begins flicking through it as his teacher asks him what he thinks she found when she looked inside. Without waiting for an answer, she tells him "hope", and Henry comments that the stories look like fairytales to him. "And what exactly do you think fairytales are?" Mary Margaret points out, telling him that they are a reminder that their lives will get better if they just hold on to hope. She says that, where his happy ending may not be what he expects, that's what makes it so special, and the enlightened Henry asks Mary Margaret if he can borrow her book. "You can have it," she tells him, much to his delight, and she goes on to say that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing... and she thinks he could use it. As she gathers her purse and gets to her feet, she tells Henry that she'll see him in class and begins walking away. Meanwhile, the young man continues to flip through the book and comes across a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming on their wedding day (see "Pilot"). Thinking the drawing of Snow White bears a striking resemblance to his teacher, Henry calls out for Miss Blanchard, who turns to face him. When she does so, he sees her as a spitting image of the princess in the book, but when he can't think of anything to say, he simply tells her "thank you". She happily assures him that he's very welcome, before making her way inside, and Henry turns the page to see a picture of Snow White joyously staring down at her baby, whose baby blanket reads the word Emma. Henry utters this name aloud, plunging him into his new mission. In present-day Storybrooke, Hook, Belle, Neal, Regina, Emma, David and Mary Margaret are seen making their way through Main Street along with Granny, who is using her wolf capabilities in order to follow Henry's scent and track him down. The old woman tells them that he's nearby, and Emma wonders if that means he's in the clock tower, which they're all running towards. It's not long before Henry steps out the front door of Storybrooke Library, curse scroll in tow, and runs towards his mothers, hugging them both and telling them that Gold's spell worked. Taking note of their long hug, he reminds Emma and Regina that he just saw the pair of them, but the latter point out that they didn't see him. He then hands Emma the scroll, and the blonde hands it to Regina, telling the town's Mayor and previous land's Queen that it's up to her now. As she stares down at the scroll in her gloves hand, it emanates a purple glow which causes her to collapse to the ground unconscious, much to everyone's worry. The group crowds around her and Emma calls out her name... but no response comes. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Emma's car in the forest, which glows green under the influence of Pan's Dark Curse. *According to the press release for this episode, Tony Perez (Prince Henry) was supposed to appear in it. However, his appearance - presumably a flashback scene focusing on the character of Queen Regina - was excluded from the final cut of the episode. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on November 13, 2013.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 311 01.png Promo 311 02.png Promo 311 03.png Promo 311 04.png Promo 311 05.png Promo 311 06.png Promo 311 07.png Promo 311 08.png Promo 311 09.png Promo 311 10.png Promo 311 11.png Promo 311 12.png Promo 311 13.png Promo 311 14.png Promo 311 15.png Promo 311 16.png Promo 311 17.png Promo 311 18.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Emma-centric Category:Henry-centric Category:Hook-centric Category:Rumple-centric Category:Snow-centric